The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia hybrida known by the varietal denomination `Karma Serena`. The female parent of `Karma Serena` is a variety known as `Ambiance` and the male parent is the variety known as `Oriental Dream`, both of which are not known to be patented.